Tony Stark
Pasadena, TX |Row 2 title = First appearance |Row 2 info = Numerous drawings, 2004–2007 |Row 3 title = Also known as |Row 3 info = Gil Tony Stark Iron Man |Row 4 title = Alignment |Row 4 info = Good |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Modern human (H. s. sapiens) |Row 6 title = Nationality |Row 6 info = American |Row 7 title = Member of |Row 7 info = S.H.I.E.L.D. The All's Alliance The Avengers (Class: Primary) Staffguard (Class: Secondary) |Row 8 title = Occupation |Row 8 info = CEO of Stark Industries (2015– ) Diplomat of Madagascar (2015– ) |Row 9 title = Height |Row 9 info = 5' 0" (152.4 cm) (age 12) 5' 3.3125" (160.81375 cm) (age 13) 5' 9.75" (177.165 cm) (age 17) 6' 5" (195.58 cm) (age 30+) |Row 10 title = Created by |Row 10 info = Gilbert Martinez }} Gilbert Martinez is a central character in the ''Omniverse'' series. After the 2015 Convergence, Gilbert assumes the identity of Tony Stark and becomes Iron Man. He is one of the 47 Shard Bearers. For all intents and purposes of this article, he will be referred to as Tony Stark in order to avoid confusion. This is supposed to be an alternate version of Gilbert Martinez in the future. The first appearance of the character goes back to Martinez's years of living in Germany, which was from 2004 to 2007. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1974, 1997–2015' Much of Tony Stark's childhood is based on Gilbert Martinez's childhood. In early April 1974, the Tesseract was accidentally shattered, its shards scattering off into different universes. One particular shard traveled to Stark's mind shortly after he was conceived in late 1996. The shard traveled through many universes and timelines before eventually arriving in his mind. Later on, Stark would be able to communicate with beings from the universes through which the shard traversed through. Because of this, Stark is a hybrid being; he is related to the Makluans, the Kree, the titan Thanos, Wiley (a humanoid coyote), and the dragon-like race known as the Dragonians. Stark learned of this in 2013 and 2014. Among these, Stark has a profound love for and association with the 1970s. In the future, Stark's business and casual attire is modeled after clothes popular and akin to those of the 1970s, as well as his bedroom's decor. Stark was born on May 12, 1997, in Pasadena, Texas, to a young teenage couple. His parents were both born in late 1977. Before the year 2000, his parents divorced. His mother left with both his sister and himself. On October 20, 2001, Stark's mother remarried to his stepfather, who was born in early 1975. One year later, Stark's stepfather enlisted in the United States Army, later being stationed at Wiesbaden Army Airfield (WAAF) in 2003. On October 23, 2004, Stark and his family moved to Wiesbaden, Germany. Stark often spent his leisure time imagining the world in 2034, often imagining himself at the age of 37. Stark's stepfather was stationed at Joint Base Lewis-McChord (JBLM) in Fort Lewis, Washington, in early 2007. Stark and his family moved to University Place, Washington, on August 1, 2007. Since childhood, Stark showed exceptional understanding of mathematics. A particular moment of this occurred during his third grade year, when he simplified the fraction 2/4 to 1/2 to refer to the colored portions of the Maryland state flag. The simplification of fractions had not yet been taught to Stark, and his fellow classmates were entirely unfamiliar with the concept; they all insisted the fraction to be 2/4. At about 1:00 AM PDT on June 29, 2008, Stark was attacked by the Tails Doll, which was the first time Stark experienced any extra-universal phenomenon. In September 2009, Stark attended 7th Grade with Dr. Bruce Banner. Banner and Stark were in the same classroom that year, having only passed by each other in 6th Grade, and became friends very quickly. Banner and Stark exchanged their experiences with extra-universal phenomena. In late 2009, Stark gained the ability to communicate with extra-universal beings with his mind. He first communicated with the Tails Doll. Throughout the early 2010s and into 2014, Banner and Stark learned more and more about the Omniverse, while experiencing much of it for themselves. Banner often felt the brunt of these forces more significantly than Stark. At the same time, Stark formed the Guys and began meeting more and more extra-universal beings, including King Julien XIII, Lyra Monlovar, and Wiley. Stark experienced this more significantly than Banner, although Banner can see these beings (unlike Stark, who can only locate and hear them) and can only communicate with them if he is hyperactive. During this time, Stark and Banner befriended and collaborated with Jolt, although Stark and Banner collaborated much more frequently. From 2009 to 2015, Stark collaborated with Banner to try to understand the workings of the Omniverse using the Stark-Banner Omniverse Theories. On March 28, 2015, Stark and Banner met Karl, who was on the run from the Black Lanterns and looking for a place to stay. Stark decided to allow him to stay with them only if he promised not to do anything strange, which Karl promised. A few days later, King Julien XIII approached Stark. He was distressed that Karl was there and upset that Stark allowed Karl to be there. Stark told Julien that Karl could be trusted and was under observation by some of the Guys. Julien decided to give Stark the benefit of the doubt, while also demanding a closer eye on Karl. This began what is known as the Julien–Karl–Stark Relation, which Stark used to both describe the situation and help to understand what measures to take in order to resolve the situation. Stark's role was to be the Diplomat who maintained and kept track of the JKS Relation. Through this, the three eventually managed to resolve their own tensions, allow Julien to trust Karl, and maintain order within the Guys. On April 1, 2015, Karl mentioned to Stark that he had no real friends since the death of his companion Chauncey. Stark felt sorry for him and said that he was willing to be his friend, should Karl keep to his promise. Thus, Karl and Stark befriended. From April 3 to April 10, 2015, the JKS Relation was implemented. At the end of the week, relations between Julien, Karl, and Stark had greatly improved, resolving their tensions. Because of this, Stark was appointed by Julien to be his official Royal Diplomat, thus Stark became a government official of the Kingdom of Madagascar. On August 5, 2015, Stark met Tails.exe through his friend Jack. Tails.exe told him about Sonic.exe's Hell, and Stark told him a possible way to escape from it. His suggested method was similar to how Xavier got his new body. Tails.exe thanked him for telling him this. On the Fourth Blood Moon of September 28, 2015, Stark and the other Shard Bearers rejoined the Tesseract and placed it within the Infinity Staff. Stark helped Banner to initiate the 2015 Convergence, which united every universe and multiverse into the Omniverse. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' Stark, using his own technology, helps initiate plans of attack to thwart the plans of Devil Hulk and his forces, as well as fend off stand-alone enemies who pursue Stark. At the end of the Infinity War, on May 10, 2060, Stark volunteers to be a member of the Guardians of the Staff, also known as Staffguard. Upon Banner's approval, Stark is designated a Secondary Staffguardian. He is Banner's advisor and assumes Banner's role during any of Banner's potential absences. 'In Alternative Timelines' 'Regular Timeline' At 6:15 AM PT on January 4, 2016, Wiley was attacked by Zalgo. Zalgo kidnapped him and showed him horrific images, while Wiley's body took on a more Zalgo-like appearance. Stark and Zed took immediate action and successfully fought to get Wiley back into his own body. Out of breath and in tears, Wiley came back to his horrifically disfigured body. Zed brought Bella Llano to Wiley's aid, allowing her to use a potion to heal Wiley's body. After this, Wiley's body returned to its normal form, though he was still on edge. At 6:43 AM PT, Wiley went with Bella and Zed to Stark's living room for further emotional recuperation. Meanwhile, Stark sent Dr. Bruce Banner a message informing him of what happened, and he posted initial details on the event on an online database that stored information on the Omniverse and its inhabitants. Later that day, Stark thanked Zed for helping to save Wiley's life. Stark asked Zed if he knew what Wiley saw, but to no avail; Zed told Stark that Wiley wasn't ready to describe what he saw yet. On the night of January 7–8, 2016, Wiley finally told Stark what he saw. Wiley described a decaying world in flaming ruins and the incinerated remains of all the people he cared for, including both of his parents and Stark. Zalgo then shouted a command in a language that Wiley didn't understand, and at once, the bodies rose and began to come after Wiley to kill him. Before they could succeed, the real Zed and Stark came to Wiley's aid and rescued him. Wiley said to Stark, "If it wasn't for you, Zed, and Bella, I wouldn't be here right now. Thank you so very much." Wiley would repeat this information that morning to the rest of the Guys. Starting on January 25, 2016, Chica and Stark found themselves starting to feel deep affection for each other. They decided to start a relationship, though Stark broke it off on January 27 upon not feeling too sure about it. He was worried that he would emotionally hurt Foxy by being with Chica. However, on March 19 (the vernal equinox of 2016), Chica and Stark decided that they really did love each other, and so they resumed their relationship. As of now, it's not certain if this relationship also occurs after the Convergence. ''Dystopia 2031 In ''Dystopia 2031, the society of New Earth is an authoritarian dictatorship headed by Devil Hulk. The story involves a revolution carried out by a freedom fighter group called the Liberty Movement of New Earth, headed by Grissom Stevens, to overthrow Devil Hulk's military force, called the Regime, in order to restore the original society of New Earth. The Regime is Devil Hulk's way of maintaining power over New Earth. In the story, Stark's intelligence is being used by the Regime in order to forge weapons of mass destruction. He is in an induced comatose state throughout the process. [[Unending Warfare trilogy|''Unending Warfare'' trilogy]] In the Unending Warfare trilogy, Stark is recalling his memories as a rogue soldier in 2011 and 2012. Powers and Abilities *Pyrokinesis *Astral projection *Exceptional intelligence **Expert mathematician **Skilled engineer **Gifted metaphysicist **Master diplomat **Novice tactician/strategist *Transformation **Da Yang **Xiao Hu Personality As a youth, Stark was often prone to depression brought on by serious schizophrenic episodes, though he was still a very bright individual. His schizophrenia goes away after his dose of the Infinity serum, as do his bouts of depression. His mannerisms back then, as well as in the future, were often polite and casual whenever he met strangers. He has an intrinsic need to help others. Stark is a very charismatic man who can be brash and arrogant at times, though he can also show kindness and empathy whenever he felt it was best suited. In the few years before the Infinity War, Stark was all-around boastful and egotistical, though the early events of the war lower his ego back to the way it was. Stark describes himself as a "genius billionaire playboy philanthropist," even though he has a nearly infinite amount of money in his bank account. Since his youth, Stark has shown a profound love for art and music. He loved music from Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Johann Sebastian Bach, and Ludvig van Beethoven. In his late teens, Stark discovered Girolamo Frescobaldi's Fiori musicali, coming to appreciate Frescobaldi as a composer. Affiliations 'Significant Other' *Chica the Chicken ? 'Close Friends' *Foxy the Pirate Fox *Wiley *Zed *Dr. Bruce Banner 'Friends' *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie the Bunny *Da Yang *Jack *The Kid 'Acquaintances' *The All 'Enemies' *Devil Hulk *Zalgo Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Category:Characters Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Members of the Guardians of the Staff Category:Primary Avengers Category:The Avengers Category:1990s births Category:1997 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:Shard Bearers Category:Receptors Category:Detectors Category:Humans Category:Secondary Staffguardians Category:Members of the New Alliance